The embodiments described herein relate generally to a boost circuit system for compensating for voltage drops in a power transmission system, and, more specifically, to a boost circuit system having redundant features for compensating for voltage drops in a power transmission system and methods of using the same.
Electrical power is transported using several methods in commercial and industrial systems. One of these methods includes using a conductive wire, referred to as a “line”, to transfer power between a power supply and a load. A voltage drop is associated with transferring power through the line, and the transmission distance can be relatively large, resulting in a substantial drop in the voltage that is received at the load. That is, the line has a resistance sufficient to cause a noticeable voltage drop between the power supply and the load. The load may be a component, such as a radio, that requires a specific voltage to function and that will be damaged or become inoperable if power having the correct voltage is not provided.
At least some known power delivery systems incorporate boost circuit systems that compensate for a voltage drop resulting from transferring power between a power supply and a load through a transmission line. However, such systems may have downtime associated with maintenance or component failures of the boost circuit system. Performing routine maintenance on, or replacing a component of, a boost circuit system may require the boost circuit system to be shut down, inhibiting delivery of power to the load. Accordingly, an effective and efficient method for delivering power at a compensated voltage through a transmission line is needed.